


Not Perfect But So Beautiful

by gyuhaofanficproject



Series: Gyuhaofess' Gyuhao Fanfic project [23]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28712511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gyuhaofanficproject/pseuds/gyuhaofanficproject
Summary: (no summary provided)
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Series: Gyuhaofess' Gyuhao Fanfic project [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092761
Kudos: 22





	Not Perfect But So Beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> Part 23 of Gyuhao Fanfic Project

**Not perfect but so beautiful.**

**Autumn- Abo verse.**

**Keyword : One Night stand/Aphrodite.**

**Write in bahasa/Semi-baku/ Mature content /Typo.**

**FOR GYUHAO FANFICTION PROJECT.**

Terlahir di lingkungan yang penuh cinta adalah suatu anugerah bagi Xu Minghao. Sebagai anak satu-satunya yang menjadi kebanggan keluarga, Minghao dilindungi dengan sangat oleh keluarga kecilnya. Terlebih lagi ia merupakan seorang Omega.

Namun sejujurnya, di umurnya yang ke dua puluh Minghao membenci dirinya sendiri. Ia benci harus terlahir menjadi seorang Omega. Terlalu merepotkan. Dipikirannya menjadi Omega terlalu lemah, terlalu menyedihkan. 

Alih-alih berharap dirinya menjadi seorang Alpha yang berkuasa. Minghao berharap ia dilahirkan menjadi sosok Beta saja. Ia kadang iri melihat Seungkwan. Temannya yang merupakan seorang Beta dan dapat menjalani hidupnya dengan nyaman. Tanpa harus takut diserang oleh para Alpha predator dengan gairah berlebihan yang berkeliaran di luar sana. Merasakan bekerja dengan aman dan yang paling penting adalah mereka bisa bebas berkomitmen dengan pasangannya tanpa harus ada dorongan biologis yang berlebih.

Minghao bahkan masih ingat bagaimana sakitnya saat ia mengalami  _ Heat _ pertamanya. Betapa terasa sangat menyiksa. Tubuhnya terasa sangat panas dan gelisah selama satu Minggu berturut-turut. Dan itu terjadi beberapa bulan sekali. Bahkan meskipun dibantu dengan  _ suppresant  _ pun tubuhnya tetap saja tidak cukup. Minghao tetap membutuhkan seorang Alpha. 

Belum lagi, beberapa lamaran yang datang dari para Alpha yang membuatnya lelah. Beruntungnya orang tua Minghao tidak gampang tergoda. Mereka amat sangat menjaga putra satu-satunya itu dengan penuh cinta. Menyerahkan semua pilihan pada Minghao. Tanpa ada paksaan sama sekali.

Namun rasanya itu dulu, karena sekarang ia mulai bisa menerima dirinya sendiri meskipun terkadang terasa sangat memuakkan. Toh, mau berubah sekuat tenaga pun tidak bisa. Takdirnya sudah harus seperti ini, Minghao bisa apa.

Terlebih ketika ia bertemu dengan Kim Mingyu, seorang Alpha dominan yang sangat tampan. mempunyai tatapan tajam dan kontur wajah yang sempurna serta  _ feromon  _ yang memabukan. ia bahkan menjadi dambaan para Omega cantik di wilayahnya termasuk Minghao. Pada pertemuan pertama yang berlangsung pada saat pesta ulang tahun pernikahan orang tua Minghao. Dalam sekali tatap, Minghao jatuh. Tersedot ke dalam seluruh pesona yang Mingyu miliki.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Minghao melangkahkan kakinya pelan sambil bersenandung pelan, malam ini terasa sangat sunyi namun terasa sangat damai. Minghao baru pulang dari rumah temannya. Untuk ukuran seorang Omega Minghao memang terlalu berani. Berjalan-jalan di gelapnya malam sendirian. 

Di tengah persimpangan jalan langkah Minghao terhenti saat sepatunya bersentuhan dengan sepatu lain yang berada di hadapannya. Ia menahan nafas sebentar, kepalanya masih menunduk tak berani mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan.

“Minghao.” Minghao mengerjapkan matanya saat satu sapaaan rendah mampir ke telinganya.

Pandangannya perlahan beralih.

“Menikah denganku.” Minghao menganga. Matanya membulat lucu menampilkan ekspresi terkejut yang sangat kentara. Seluruh syaraf dalam tubuhnya tiba-tiba berhenti bekerja. Di hadapannya adalah Kim Mingyu. Dengan setelan kaus hitam polos dan celana jeans panjang. Alpha yang menjadi  _ crush _ nya beberapa bulan terakhir kini tepat di hadapannya. 

Dan apa tadi? Menikah? 

“Apa?” 

“Menikah denganku, Omega.”

Minghao menolak percaya. Ada banyak hal yang tidak mungkin di dunia termasuk menjadi  _ Mate  _ seorang  __ Alpha sempurna dan kaya raya seperti Mingyu. Pertemuan pertama keduanya juga bukan hal spesial waktu itu. Bahkan yang menatap seakan tertarik hanya Minghao. Minghao masih ingat Mingyu bahkan mengabaikan sapaannya waktu itu. Lagi pula Mingyu rasanya sangat tidak cocok untuk Omega biasa seperti Minghao.

“T-tapi, mengapa tiba-tiba sekali?”

Mingyu bergerak maju, membelai pipi lembut Minghao dengan seringai tipis di sudut bibirnya, "Kamu pikir untuk apa? Tentu saja aku membutuhkan  _ Mate _ . Dan aku rasa kamu sangat cocok untuk menjadi  _ Mate-ku. _ ”

_ Sialan. Sialan. Sialan. _

Kalimat itu terus berputar di kepala Minghao. Ia merutuki dirinya sendiri saat melihat Mingyu yang begitu tampan di hadapannya. Jantungnya memompa cepat, seakan turun jatuh ke dasar perutnya.

“T-tapi … itu anu aku... aku hanya Omega biasa…. ” Minghao menunduk, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah. Terlihat kontras di bawah lampu jalan yang sedikit redup. Dihadapannya Mingyu terkekeh senang, Omega Minghao sangat lucu. Terlampau lucu sampai rasanya ingin ia bawa pulang dan  _ Knotting  _ berkali-kali.

“Lantas apa masalahnya?”

“A-apa? Tentu saja kamu tak pantas menjadi  _ Mate _ -ku. Kamu terlalu sempurna.”

“Tidak ada yang sempurna di dunia ini, Minghao. Aku pun begitu. Aku hanya benar-benar tertarik padamu dari awal pertemuan pertama kita. Dan juga kamu Omega laki-laki tercantik yang pernah aku temui. ”

Wajah Minghao makin memerah. Sampai ke belakang telinga.  _ Feromon  _ manisnya keluar begitu natural. Terasa sangat menenangkan.

”Minghao.”

“Aku tidak cantik.” Sungut Minghao pelan. 

Mingyu menghela nafas, ia bergerak maju. Menangkup kedua pipi Minghao dengan lembut. Ibu jari nya mengelus permukaan halus itu secara teratur. Sepasang mata tajam nya pun tak henti menatap Minghao dengan tatapan tulus, “Bukan begitu maksudku, Omega. Sejujurnya aku ingin mengatakan ini hari itu. Namun, aku takut membuatmu ketakutan. Jadi aku tahan sampai sekarang. Aku benar-benar serius Minghao. kamu tahu bukan perkataan seorang Alpha tidak pernah bohong?”

Tubuh Minghao bergetar halus. Perasaannya membuncah bahagia. Dari sekian banyak Alpha yang memintanya untuk menjadi seorang  _ Mate _ , hanya Mingyu yang mampu membuatnya menjadi seperti ini. Mata cantiknya bahkan sampai berkaca-kaca.

“Kenapa menangis?”

“Aku… t-tidak…. ”

“Menikah denganku,Omega.” 

_ Feromon  _ Mingyu menguar lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Membuat Minghao pusing bukan kepalang. Lututnya tiba-tiba terasa lemas seperti  _ jelly _ , “Mingyuu jangan...  _ feromon-mu  _ terlalu kuat.”

__

Mingyu hanya terdiam, menyaksikan tatapan penuh permohonan dari mata cantik lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya. Aroma manis vanilla menguar dalam indra penciumannya. Membuat Mingyu menggeram dalam hati. Maka dengan hati-hati Mingyu merengkuh tubuh mungil itu. Merapatkan pada tubuhnya sendiri tanpa melepaskan tatapan tajamnya.

“Ayo menikah.”

Itu kalimat terakhir yang Minghao dengar. Karena selanjutnya Mingyu mendekatkan wajahnya untuk meraup bibir tebal Minghao. melumat dengan lembut seakan takut Minghao terluka. Kepala Minghao rasanya berdengung. Ini ciuman pertamanya. Ciuman yang selalu ada di dalam fantasinya ketika masa  _ Heat _ nya datang.

Dibawah cantiknya rembulan malam, Bibir tebal Minghao terbuka. Seakan pasrah menerima  _ friksi _ panas dari hisapan mulut Mingyu pada lidahnya. Ia berkeringat. Ini terlalu intens. Amat sangat intens bagi dirinya yang baru pertama kali berciuman. Saat satu gigitan kecil menyapa sudut bibir bawahnya Minghao akhirnya mengalungkan kedua lengan nya di leher Mingyu, membalas ciuman lembut Mingyu dengan amat sangat amatir.

Di menit kelima, Mingyu berhenti. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dari sang Omega, menatap wajah cantik Minghao yang terengah di hadapannya. Seluruh wajahnya memerah sampei ke belakang telinga. Dengan mata yang terlihat sayu serta bibir yang membengkak kemerahan menambah kesan cantik dan lucu secara bersamaan.

“Jawab pertanyaanku, Minghao.”

Minghao kembali tergagap, “Sebenarnya apa tujuanmu, Mingyu?” cicit Minghao pelan.

“Menjadikanmu Omegaku tentu saja.” 

Minghao kembali menunduk malu. Ucapan Mingyu sangat berefek keras pada detak jantungnya, “Jadi ini adalah sebuah lamaran?”

Mingyu tersenyum lembut, ia menyisir rambutnya ke belakang. Mengusap keringat yang membasahi dahi Minghao. Jujur saja, selama ia hidup menjadi seorang Alpha, ini merupakan moment yang paling membuatnya bahagia, “Anggap saja begitu.”

“Huh. Uhm, Mingyu kamu terlalu lembut untuk ukuran Alpha dominan.” Ucap Minghao malu-malu.

“Ohh, apakah Ciumanku kurang kasar bagimu?”

Minghao merubah ekspresinya menjadi datar saat mendengar perkataan Mingyu. Tangannya bersilang di dada, berpura-pura marah. Sangat menggemaskan.

“Baiklah, baiklah aku hanya bercanda. Beritahu aku kapan jadwal  _ Heat-mu  _ tiba.”

“untuk apa?” 

“Jika nanti kamu setuju untuk menjadi  _ Mate-ku _ , hubungi aku saat kamu mengalami H _ eat _ . Bukankah kita harus melakukan  _ mating  _ dulu sebelum menikah?” Mingyu kembali terkekeh saat melihat wajah Minghao kembali memerah. Ia tersenyum lembut, mengambil pergelangan tangan Minghao lalu melakukan  _ Scenting  _ disana. Tepat pada urat nadi Minghao.

__

“Mingyu cukup….”

Mingyu tidak mendengarkan perkataan Mingyu, ia malah terus menghujani pergelangan tangan Minghao bergantian. Membuat Minghao terkekeh geli dan menarik tangannya secara paksa, “Cukup Mingyu… ayo pulang, ayahku pasti sedang mencariku saat ini.”

“Baik. Ayo kita pulang.”

Keduanya berjalan beriringan, saling bergandengan tangan seperti sepasang kekasih yang tengah dimabuk asmara. Diam-diam Minghao melirik kearah Mingyu. Berteriak girang dalam hati saat menyadari bahwa hari ini ia resmi menjadi Omega paling beruntung di dunia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_ Heat  _ Minghao datang lebih cepat. Entah apa faktornya Minghao tidak tau. Yang Minghao tau sekarang ia tengah bergelung dengan dirinya sendiri. Berguling kesana-kemari untuk meredakan rasa panas yang menerpa dirinya.  _ Feromon  _ nya menguar ke seluruh ruangan. Sangat menyengat bagi siapapun yang menciumnya. Tangannya bahkan sudah bergerilya, menyentuh bagian tubuhnya sendiri. Gairahnya amat sangat membuncah.  _ Suppresant  _ saja rasanya tidak akan cukup.

Suara derit pintu terbuka mengalihkan pandangannya, di sana, di ambang pintu Mingyu tengah menatapnya tajam. Membuat Minghao semakin bergelinjang saat mencium  _ feromon  _ Mingyu yang ikut bercampur dengan  _ feromon  _ dirinya.

“K-kamu... datang.” Ucap Minghao lirih.

Mingyu menggeram, ia mencengkram erat segelas air yang berada di tangan kananya, mencoba menekan sisi binatangnya agar tetap terkontrol dan tidak menyerang Minghao dengan kasar di atas ranjang sana.

Minghao menghubunginya satu jam lalu. Menepati janjinya sebagai Omega yang akan menghubunginya ketika masa  _ Heat  _ nya tiba. Setelah membuat Mingyu merasa bodoh dan putus asa karena menunggu kepastian dari Minghao. Mingyu memang Alpha yang paling lembut, kata Minghao. namun ia pun mengakui. Terlebih lagi ia terlahir menjadi seorang anak sulung yang harus memberikan contoh baik kepada adik-adiknya. Rasa cintanya pada ibunya juga menjadi faktor lain agar ia tidak seenaknya pada Omega.

Mingyu mendekat, menaruh gelas tersebut di atas nakas. Lalu menghampiri Minghao. Mengusap dahi Minghao yang sudah penuh dengan keringat. Minghao terlihat sangat cantik. Omeganya benar-benar sangat cantik. Jika harus dibandingkan dengan  **_Dewi Aphrodite_ ** pun maka Mingyu akan tetap memlilih Minghao menjadi yang tercantik. Di hatinya dan di hidupnya.

“Sakit?”

Minghao menggeleng dengan tak beraturan, tubuhnya semakin panas dan semakin bergairah, “T-tolonghh A-alpha ahh….”

Mingyu membawa Minghao bangun, bukan satu hal aneh ketika ia mendapati Minghao tidak memakai bawahan apapun. Ia terkejut namun juga mengerti.

“Minghao...”

“Alphaa mmphh...”

Tatapan sayu Minghao sangat indah. Dengan tubuh memerah bergetar, memohon dipuaskan, “Kamu tidak akan menyesal melakukan ini? Karena aku benar-benar akan melakukan M _ ating  _ padamu.” 

Mingyu menunduk, menjilat sepanjang tulang pipi sampai rahang Minghao. ia mengendus perpotongan leher Minghao, mencium aroma manis yang menyengat dari sana. Keringat Minghao juga terasa sangat manis di lidahnya. Minghao sempurna, Omega-nya benar-benar sempurna.

“Alphaa tolong lakukan sesuatu.” Desahan Minghao semakin nyaring, lubang bawahnya sudah sangat basah oleh  _ Slick  _ dibawah sana. Sangat banjir.

“Kamu yakin? Aku akan melakukan  _ Knotting  _ berkali-kali padamu Minghao. sampai kamu hamil dan melahirkan anakku, anak kita. Apakah kamu yakin?” Mingyu masih sempat-sempatnya tersenyum dan menggoda.

Minghao mengangguk, ia beringsut bangun. Membalikkan posisinya menjadi di atas Mingyu. Menggesekkan selangkangannya yang basah pada paha Mingyu tanpa tahu malu. Minghao seperti Omega nakal. Anggap saja begitu, ia tak peduli. Yang ia butuhkan hanyalah pelepasan dan diisi berkali-kali oleh Alpha tampannya itu.

“Aku tidak tahan Alpha--ahh kamu terlalu mengulur waktu.”

Minghao merangsek maju, mencium bibir Mingyu dengan agresif. Mebuat sang Alpha menggeram rendah. Pinggang Minghao dicengkram erat membuat nafsunya semakin membuncah.

Mingyu kembali membalikan posisinya menjadi di atas, menatap Minghao dengan mata berkabut gairah. Ia tersenyum Miring sejenak, mengecup kening Minghao mesra lalu melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

“Terimakasih sudah mau menjadi Omega-ku, Minghao.”

Detik berikutnya Mingyu kembali menunduk, mencumbu bibir manis Minghao yang sudah menjadi candu baginya. Tangannya semakin bergerak kebawah, menjamah seluruh bagian tubuh Minghao sampai ke yang paling dalam. Melepaskan seluruh gairah yang ia punya untuk Minghao. Desahan nikmat saling bersautan, diiringi  _ feromon  _ yang menguar terasa memabukkan. Disela-sela kegiatan panas keduanya, Mingyu membenamkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Minghao. membuat tanda jadi, bahwa Malam ini Minghao resmi menjadi Omega-nya. 

Ratusan Beta yang pernah menjadi patner  **_One Night Stan_ ** Mingyu ketika  _ Rut _ pun tidak sebanding dan tak pantas dibandingkan dengan bagaimana cantik dan erotisnya Minghao yang tengah menaik-turunkan tubuhnya mencari kenikmatan.

Keduanya benar-benar menghabiskan malam panjang untuk saling memuaskan. Bahkan sampai perut Minghao mengembung karena  _ Knotting  _ Mingyu, ia tidak mau berhenti. Seperti omega kelaparan yang tak pernah kenyang untuk diisi sampai siang menjelang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

“Aku mencintaimu.” Itu yang Minghao dengar terakhir kali sebelum ia jatuh tertidur karena kelelahan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author Notes ;**

_ 1.)Alpha. _

_ Alpha dibedakan menjadi 2 jenis. Alpha refresif dan Alpha dominan. Seorang Alpha dominan memiliki kasta lebih tinggi serta kekuasaan yang jauh lebih besar dari Alpha refresif. Alpha dominan biasanya memiliki indera yang lebih sensitif dan feromon yang lebih kuat. _

_ 2.)Omega. _

_ Terlepas dari gender, omega ditakdirkan menjadi sosok yang bisa mengandung dan melahirkan oleh pasangan Alphanya. Fisik mereka cenderung lebih manis serta lemah karena itu mereka harus dilindungi oleh pasangannya. _

_ 3.) Feromon. _

_ Feromon adalah aroma khas yang dimiliki oleh Alpha maupun Omega. Biasanya aroma yang dikeluarkan Alpha memiliki aroma yang maskulin dan dominan sedangkan Aroma yang dikeluarkan omega cenderung lebih manis dan lembut. _

_ 3.)Heat. _

_ Heat yang dialami omega biasanya berkisar 3-5 bulan sekali dalam kurun waktu kurang lebih 1 Minggu. Omega akan merasa mudah terangsang dan mengeluarkan feromon manis yang sangat pekat untuk menarik perhatian Alpha. _

_ 4.)Mating _

_ Proses dimana alpha dan omega saling menggigit di area perpotongan leher untuk menandai satu sama lain dengan aromanya, biasanya terjadi ketika berhubungan intim. _

_ 5.)Knotting. _

_ Proses membesarnya kelenjar Knot Alpha pada saat proses ejakulasi didalam tubuh pasangannya. Biasanya berlangsung kurang lebih satu menit. _

__

_ 6.)Slick. _

_ Cairan alami yang omega keluarkan pada masa Heat _

_ 7.) Rut. _

_ Rut merupakan masa Heat-nya Alpha. Dalam masa Rut, Alpha cenderung akan menjadi lebih agresif. _

**Haloo, sejujurnya aku ini first time aku bikin Abo vers dan aku masih belum banyak mengerti tentang Alpha dan Omega lebih jauh meskipun sudah cari di berbagai sumber wkwkwk.**

**Mohon maaf kalau ini banyak kurangnya, semoga kalian sukaa!!**

  
  


**\-- This story written by Sunshine89--**

**Author's Note:**

> Jangan lupa kudo dan komennya yaa, Gyuhao Enthusiasts! ❤


End file.
